This invention concerns improvements in and relating to guttering.
To support guttering against distortion it is customary to provide straps linking opposite walls of the gutter channel at spaced intervals along the gutter. Such straps have to be fitted in advance of fixing the guttering to a structure. Indeed for metal guttering it is conventional to weld gutter straps in position.